Talk:Six Paths Flight
Background stuff I decided to call it Six Paths Float Technique because 1) Kakashi attributed it to the Six Paths Chakra and 2) he used the term uku, which means to float. I think Six Paths Float(ing) Ability would be a good name, seeing as it isn't really a technique (unlike Onoki's flying). I also do not think that it's a TB ability, because it simply wasn't mentioned to be one. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:09, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Six Paths Sage Technique is listed as a Tailed Beast Skill, despite not being mentioned as well. Ok, I agree with the name "Six Paths Floating Ability" then >.<--Omojuze (talk) 14:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I personally think that the SPS is something you achieve by having all TB inside you, but that's another story, hm. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:19, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Can the name be shortened? Couldn't it be called 'Six Path Flight' instead of 'Six Path Floating Ability'?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:18, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing actually.i agree Munchvtec (talk) 01:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Why? As I explained above, it comes from the word used in the actual manga and Six Paths Float sounds dumb, if you ask me. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:02, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Flight Technique Just curious, why exactly separate this technique from Flight Technique? I mean, the article is unnamed and thus could have simply been repurposed as "People that have shown the ability to fly, here are the various methods of how they did so" or something. I mean, if you wanted to point out that flight was a bonus of Six Paths Senjutsu or something great, but that could have just been said in that article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:21, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Because there are different means to achieve the same outcome. I just think there should've been a separate article, you can merge them again if you want to. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:49, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Same reason will materialization should be split into actual users and whatever certain individuals desire to make themselves feel in control--Elveonora (talk) 11:56, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Kaguya? Why would Kaguya use a technique called Six Paths Floating Ability? I don't even know why this article exists, but Kaguya doesn't make much sense considering her powers predate the very concept of Six Paths anything.--Reliops (talk) 15:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :What were the Six Paths again...? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:12, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It can refer to a number of things, most commonly associated with Hagoromo's or the power of Jūbi jinchūriki. Kaguya is not a Jūbi jinchūriki. She is the Jūbi. She should get her own flight article if Six Paths users get their own flight ability page (which I reiterate wasn't necessary to begin with).--Reliops (talk) 15:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: @Seel If you don't know what Six Paths is and Kaguya isn't a stated user of the unique flight used by those with it then take her off the list. I'm fine with you being cautious about theSix Paths, but don't start adding Kaguya to things we know nothing about. This was attributed to Naruto, Madara, and Obito. Remove her. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::@Reliops: But what were the six paths again? Like, what is the first path? What's the second? We know jackshit about this, so please don't act as if you know more than the rest. The article was necessary because it's an ability which is related to the six paths power, unlike Onoki's flying. ::::@Foxy: Hmph, you're the boss. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:18, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::What does the Six Paths of Pain have to do with this? I'm assuming that's what you're getting at.--Reliops (talk) 18:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Amusing how some people try to downplay Kaguya, the progenitor of chakra and don't want to hear about her sharing powers with her son, because he was obviously adopted I guess, or something. * First people went about Kaguya not having a Rinnegan, god forbid such a notion, what a blasphemy... * Then they go on about how she doesn't have Six Paths whatever shit, even though those with her power do, because that's (sarcasm) very logical. I smell sexism in the air.--Elveonora (talk) 18:27, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :No one is downplaying Kaguya. If anything, we're doing the opposite. Kaguya's power is beyond that of STSP users.--Reliops (talk) 18:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::But Obito, Madara and Hagoromo were jinchuuriki of Kaguya. Obito and Madara weren't jinchuuriki of Hagoromo and Hagoromo certainly wasn't a jinchuuriki of himself. I don't know why you people like to make shit up, getting X character's power means character X has to have said power. This is completely silly, so becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki grants Six Paths chakra, which allows flight, but Kaguya herself being the Ten-Tails does flight through different means than Six Paths chakra, makes so much sense (in another universe it may)--Elveonora (talk) 18:58, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::How are you not capable of comprehending that Kaguya would not use power that is derived from her own?--Reliops (talk) 19:38, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sexism...? Like @Reliops said, this is the complete opposite. Kaguya is the most powerful being. What would she need to use weaker techniques and powers derived from her own arsenal for? Users such as Obito, Madara and Hagoromo have to unlock the SPST to use techniques such as the TSB and unlock the Six Paths Floating Ability in order to fly. Kaguya doesn't. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Kaguya is a special case for eating the chakra fruit. Her chakra alone should suffice to use such techniques. It's like the prerequisite to unlock her forehead Rinnegan. Other users may need to unlock Hagoromo's Rinnegan, and unlock the TT chakra from being the TT jinchuuriki and have proximity to the moon to get the forehead Rinnegan. Kaguya didn't need to do such things to get her forehead Rinnegan (for there was no moon in her time and where Hagoromo's Rinnegan would theoretically be is where her Byakugan is). Eating the fruit unlocked all of that (Rinnegan, TSB, flight, etc, etc) for Kaguya. Like you say, @Elveo, she had it from the get-go. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 19:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't follow your "logic" It's like saying that if the three of us were to have sex together and you would catch STD from me, that must mean I have no STD despite you catching it from me. No matter how hard you try to rationalize, what you say is an absolute nonsense.--Elveonora (talk) 09:55, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : Well, frankly, it doesn't matter because until someone knows what the Six Paths is (clearly some of you don't, given the threat circulating the forums) or this ability (there are two that involve flying) is attributed to Kaguya, she isn't getting added and that's final. You cannot tell users "don't add it unless its specifically mentioned" to everything else and assume Kaguya a user here. Go about your day. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 15:47, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::But she IS a user, there's no arguing about that. Read above, not everything Six Paths refers to Hagoromo. Obito and Madara gained Six Paths flight through being TT jinchuuriki, they weren't Hagoromo's jinchuuriki.--Elveonora (talk) 17:38, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::She's not. It literally makes no sense for Kaguya to use powers that are derived from her own, which predate the very existence of the Six Paths.--Reliops (talk) 19:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Stop acting as if you'd know what the Six Paths are. No one knows. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:56, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Good thing I'm not. If you were familiar with these two things called logic and evidence, then you would understand that, unless you are able to provided either of these (preferably both) to connect the dots, that there are no grounds to believe Kaguya used powers used by her jinchūriki who, as far as we know, created by the Six Paths ''after he became her jinchūriki.--Reliops (talk) 09:36, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Funny how people make this an issue of semantics, while it's not. Correct me if I'm wrong Reliops, but this is your "logic": So if someone had managed to perform a technique exactly like Rasengan, but prior to Minato's invention of the term "Rasengan" said person wouldn't be listed as a user of Rasengan because his/her usage of the technique predates the term for the technique? That's absolutely stupid with all due respect. Kaguya may be labeling her own flight "fart hovering" for all I could care, that doesn't change the fact that it's done the same way as what Madara and Obito label Six Paths flight or shit.--Elveonora (talk) 20:42, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : And you have no way to prove that because, as you so humbly admitted in the forums, you have no idea what the "Six Paths" are, so you can't possibly prove that Kaguya is a user of an ability that A) wasn't attributed to her and B) you can't even give a definition for, since, like I said, you claimed you didn't know what it was. She stays off the list until she's attributed to it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:46, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Can't tell if you are being purposely idiotic or just an asshole. Kaguya can fly, her jinchuuriki can fly and label it six paths flight, therefore bitch flies also using six paths flight.--Elveonora (talk) 20:50, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: Keep up the cursing. I'm telling you that I don't care what you say. Only three people were attributed to this flight by name and until you can tell me what Six Paths is (which you can't, because you said you don't know) and how Kaguya suddenly has it, then she isn't getting listed and I will make sure of that. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:55, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by "suddenly" ? The only reason Hagoromo, Madara, Obito and Naruto can use it is because of her: * Was Hagoromo shown flying prior to becoming a jinchuuriki? No. * Does becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki grant six paths flight? Yes. * Logical deduction: Kaguya is the originator. What six paths is, is irrelevant. You say it simply refers to Hagoromo, others that it's something special, who cares? Even if it does only refer to Hagoromo, it does so because he is a legendary figure, anyone but one person (Madara) did have the an idea that any Kaguya even ever existed. Of course Kaguya's power would be considered Hagoromo's--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, September 17, 2014 (UTC) @Reliops, if Hagoromo created this six paths bullshit, then why do the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki get six paths bullshit without interaction with Hagoromo?--Elveonora (talk) 10:36, September 18, 2014 (UTC) In relation to the Six Paths Sage Technique Given the evidence that all users of the Floating Ability gained the ability immediately, or in Naruto's case shortly after, gaining the Six Paths Sage Technique, shouldn't it be derived or at least related to it? --Questionaredude (talk) 15:34, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Speculatioooon • Seelentau 愛 議 15:37, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :: :( Fine, I'll admit defeat. Seems close enough to me.--Questionaredude (talk) 15:39, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Like seel-san said, it's speculation and unless you have firm proof. try not to fill up talk pages with it. I'm not telling just you but all users that do it. Munchvtec (talk) 17:27, September 16, 2014 (UTC) : And you are in no position to demand that of others so watch your tone. Seel handled that situation just fine without you butting in to assert yourself. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:53, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I had this question...if it comes from simply six paths chakra then since sasuke has it he should fly too but he can't...so doesn't this show that only six paths sage tech gives the user this ability? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 16:03, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sasuke has the Six Paths Chakra? :O • Seelentau 愛 議 11:11, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::doesn't he :|? then what is that black shit chidori...or his special 6 tomoed rinnegan...IDK am I wrong seel? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 13:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Was that stated? The black Chidori is because of the Six Paths Power and the Rinnegan... don't know. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) The black Chidori is due to the Six Paths Power. As Sasuke is activating it, he says "I'll use the Six Paths power too!" ~ Ten Tailed Fox 14:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OK so what's the difference between six paths chakra & power again? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 14:19, September 18, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not discussing this a third time on a third page. Go to the forum topic on it and read through if you want your answer. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 14:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) so it is written in the chakra article that six paths chakra can be gained by mixing indra's & asura's chakras and it is also written that those who acquire this chakra also gain the six paths flight ability...if that is true then madara should have had this too when he awoke his rinnegan & gained the six paths chakra or when he was resurrected but he didn't...so I'm guessing that six paths flight is derived from six paths sage technique...if not then a clean up is gonna be needed at the six paths chakra section in the chakra article... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 15:01, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Merge with Six Paths Sage Technique I think it's an unnecessary page, this ability is used when SPST is active. It can just be mentioned in that page instead of having its own page. Tenseigan Chakra Mode also grants flight, if we keep this page we should create Tenseigan Flight or something and it will be ridicilous.--Salamancc (talk) 11:39, December 17, 2014 (UTC) : The databook explicitly states that this flight ability is unconsciously acquired by users of Six Paths Senjutsu and it is not given its own entry. Since we don't have separate pages for Toneri or Kaguya's flight abilities, this is also unnecessary.--BeyondRed (talk) 11:27, December 19, 2014 (UTC)